Once a Villian, Always a Villian
by Snake and Cherry
Summary: Mojo is sick and tired of always losing to the Powerpuff Girls. Slade is also fed up with always losing to the Teen Titans. The two villians decide to 'retire'. But when they met, will they still retire? or will they join forces? Death! warning!
1. Mojo Loses Again

**Okay, A new story, but I will still be updating my other story as well. Here is some stuff you need to know so that you don't get a bit confused in the story. **

**The girls are each 14. Teen Titans are all 15. Oh, and this is just an introduction for the Powerpuff Girls. Next chapter will be for Teen Titan's. Then it goes from there. That's really it, begin!**

**Chapter 1**

**I Curses!! I**

Mojo was in his laboratory, working on a new robot that will finally defeat those brats.

"Now just one more…ah ha!" Mojo shouted, as he put the last piece of metal on his robot. It took Mojo a whole 3 months to build this robot, and it wasn't going to lose.

It had a lot of guns, explosives, and it could fight as well. It could move very quickly, and it could see everything in slow motion, there for, giving it the ability to doge most attacks given by those brats.

"There is no way that those stupid Powerpuff Girls can defeat Beth." Mojo said, grinning very evilly. Yes, Beth was the robot's name. Not so impressive for a robot. Mojo didn't mind, it was the first name that came to his mind. Wonder why?

Mojo then opened the window that had all the controls.

"Now its time to defeat those Power_less _Girls once and for all!!" Mojo shouted, followed by an evil laugh. He then started controlling the robot to walk outside his laboratory, and attack Townsville in order to bring the girls.

The Mayor of Townsville was sitting at his desk, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. His eyes were glued to the big jar of pickles that stood in front of him. It was as if the pickles were putting him in a trance.

"Pickles…" the Mayor said, as he licked his lips. He would grab a pickle and eat it, but he couldn't open it. Besides, today was Pickle Day for the Mayor. Ms. Bellum walked into the office, noticing yet another pickle jar on his desk.

"Do you need help?" Ms. Bellum asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please." the Mayor said, as Ms. Bellum picked up the pickle jar. She opened it with ease and the Mayor stood there in awe.

Ms. Bellum then was about to grab one, when the Mayor shouted.

"My pickles!!" the Mayor said, snatching the pickle jar away from Ms. Bellum. He stuck out his tongue in a childish way, as he sat back down at his desk. He happily started eating the pickles.

Ms. Bellum was about to say something, when all of a sudden a big crash was heard.

"Ah!! Call the girls!!" The Mayor panicked. Ms. Bellum quickly dialed the Girl's phone.

_Beep! Beep!_

Blossom quickly flew over to the hotline.

"Mayor? Uh huh…..pickles?….Mojo?! Havent heard of him in some time. Okay, we are on our way!" Blossom said, as she hung up. Bubbles and Buttercup sighed, as all three flew out of the house.

They left a whole in the roof. The Professor was in the living room, sitting down on the couch. He heard the girls break the roof again.

"Bye girls!" He shouted, as he continued reading his news paper.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. All super hero girls, who loved going to school. Well, two of them at least. Not only were they well known around Townsville, they also known through out the world.

They weren't normal girls, nope. They had super powers. These girls were known as the Powerpuff Girls. Townsville's super heroes who save the day from evil. Especially evil monkeys known as Mojo Jojo.

"There he is girls!" Blossom said, as she pointed down at Mojo. Mojo was tumbling down a building, as it crashed to the ground. Leaving a cloud of dust.

"Bad monkey." Bubbles said, as they were floating up in the air. They were face to face with Mojo, and his robot.

"Ah, good timing girls. Very good timing!" Mojo shouted, as he made Beth smack the girls to the ground. The girls were taken by surprise, as they were slammed to the ground.

Buttercup quickly got up, not letting Mojo beat her up.

"You think your tough, don't you?!" Buttercup angrily yelled, as she flew towards Beth in super speed.

Mojo then sprung out of the control room inside Beth, and put her in full control. Beth dodged Buttercup's punch.

"She is very powerful girls! Have fun! Because this is finally the day were I beat you!" Mojo shouted, as he flew away on a floating chair.

"Stupid monkey doesn't he know that he has to control a robot?!" Buttercup said, as she charged at Beth again. Beth dodged, then smacked Buttercup with full force. Buttercup was sent flying into a nearby building.

"Buttercup!!" Bubbles shouted, as she saw Buttercup crash into the building.

"It seems that this robot has a mind of its own…" Blossom said, as she studied the robot, trying to find any sign of a weakness.

"I am going to go help Buttercup!" Bubbles said, as she stood up, and flew towards Buttercup.

"Bubbles, watch out!" Blossom shouted, as Beth grabbed Bubbles. Beth had Bubblees in a tight grip, suffocating her.

"Let her go!" Blossom shouted, as she flew towards Beth and gave her a round house kick. Beth stumbled back, as she tried to regain her balance.

Bubbles was released from her grip, and took this chance to throw a punch at Beth. Beth fell back, as she caused an outline of her in the road. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each gave each other high-fives for defeating Beth.

"Yeah!" Blossom shouted, as she gave Bubbles a high-five.

"Uh, I don't think we are done here." Buttercup said, as she pointed to Beth, who was already back on her feet. Beth's robotic eyes became red.

Beth then shot out lasers from her eyes, aiming for Blossom. Blossom was hit, and thrown to the ground. Beth then shot out fire from her hands, hitting Buttercup. Bubbles was the last standing, but too frightened to move.

Bubbles tried to move, but it seemed as if Beth paralyzed her in fear. Beth then shot out bullets. Bubbles saw the bullets, and screamed. She had screamed so loud, it became a sonic scream. The scream then made the bullets stop, and fall to the ground.

Beth got angry. She then shot out more bullets then the last time. Bubbles had noticed her scream had made the bullets stop, so she screamed again. The bullets once again, fell to the ground.

Beth was furious, she just started throwing bombs at Bubbles. Bubbles dodged each one, then she flew fast towards Beth. Beth truned on her slow motion, and dodged Bubbles attack.

When Beth dodged, Bubbles saw something that caught her eye on Beth's robotic body.

"Mojo, you are probably the dumbest monkey out there." Bubbles said, as she giggled. Beth then looked back at Bubbles. She blew out fire ball at Bubbles. Bubbles threw an eclectic ball, clashing it with the fire. It exploded as they touched.

Bubbles quickly flew down towards Beth, and then descended to the ground. Bubbles was by Beth's robotic foot, as she flicked a switch. Beth then twitched, the fell to the ground. A big cloud of debris and dust flew into the air. Bubbles came out of the dust, then smiled.

Blossom and Buttercup stood up, rubbing their sore heads. They had bumps on their heads, as some cuts. Blossom then satred wide eyed, as she saw Bubbles come out of the cloud of dust with a smile. She couldn't believe it….did Bubbles just beat the robot on her own?!?

"Bubbles?!? D-did you d-defeat that robot?!" Blossom shouted, surprised.

"Mm hm." Bubbles said, as she nodded her head. Buttercup just stood there, mouthed opened.

"How?" Buttercup finally asked.

"Well, it just turned her off by the 'off' switch." Bubbles said.

Blossom and Buttercup then fell over, due to the stupidness of Mojo and them. For not seeing the switch.

"uh….Blossom?" Bubbles asked, as she saw them fall back to the ground. Bubbles then picked up both of her sisters, and flew back to the Professor.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Mojo screamed, wild as a monkey. He was throwing a temper tantrum. He was screaming like a wild monkey, as he climbed on things, and started banging his head on the wall. Mojo had forgotten that he had that 'off' switch out in the open.

"Why?!?!?!?" Mojo shouted, as he finally settled from his wild monkey tantrum. He had spent three freaking months building Beth. All she did was fail! And worst of all, Bubbles was the on e who beat her.

Bubbles!! She was suppose to be the dumb one. The crybaby. That's what everyone saw her as. Obviously, they haven't seen her…..angry. Mojo winced in pain as he remembered the day she beat him to a pulp.

Bubbles was strong, but only when she wanted to be. It seemed as if, Bubbles was becoming more smart, Like Blossom. And more tougher like Buttercup. Crap, she could probably become the next American Idol if she wanted!

_No, that's over doing it_. Mojo thought. Mojo then was starting to have flashbacks. All the times the Powerpuff Girls defeated him. Day after day, week after week. He could go on if her wanted to. He could go on and on about how every time the Powepuff girls defeated him.

He couldn't even say how many times he defeated them! Yeah, maybe once or twice, but then in the long run he would lose. So, it wasn't really a victory. It was down right annoying remembering the times he was defeated.

He then noticed that it was too many. He put up with all the defeats for 8 years. 8 years!! The girls were now 13, and he started his evil business when they were 5. Mojo was tired of it. He went to his room, and started packing.

Why is he packing? Well, Mojo came to a conclusion.

Retirement.

Yes, he was retiring. Fuzzy retired. Amoeba Boys retired. Gangreen Gang retired. Practically everyone retired except for him. All of them just gave up, and now, the were relaxing. Living like normal citizens, and just enjoying the days. Mojo didn't want to retire, he just couldn't stop the evilness inside him.

But, he just couldn't take another defeat. So he had just given up. Like all the rest of them. Mojo walked out, and took a look at Townsville, before going up to Evil Retirement Co.

He then started walking, and he was now standing in front of the huge building. He saw a picture of the PowerPuff Girls on the window. He made an evil face.

"Curses!!" Mojo shouted, as he walked into Evil Retirement Co.

* * *

**Wow, sounds like its going in the right direction. I wont rush things, so that means more chapters! **

**Next Chapter is with the Teen Titans, then, we will start off from there. On chapter three that is. **

**Review! **

**Oh, and sorry if this chapter is short. It's just an intro. It is 5 pages, but I will be making 7 page chapters. =^.^=**


	2. Slades defeate Agreement

**Chapter 2**

**II Darn Teen Titans! Evil, Is Something The Hero's Cant End. II**

Slade was watching over Jump City as the Teen Titans were trying to destroy Terra.

"I know she can do better than that…" Slade said, as Terra was thrown into a building by Raven.

Slade was getting a bit angry with Terra, though he did control her sort of. He was waiting patiently for Terra to defeat the Teen Titans, once again. She had defeated them before, but then he ended up losing.

" You got them, just move to you- Oh my gosh!!!" Slade shouted in anger. Terra was hit by Starfire.

The Teen Titans were now winning, but they knew that Terra is strong.

"We should just kill her." Raven said, with no emotion like always.

"No!" BeastBoy shouted. Raven saw Terra get up, and she instantly blasted her with her black light.

"Raven stop!" BeastBoy shouted.

"Why do you even care for her?!? She is nothing worth saving a life for!! She tried to kill us BeastBoy, and yet you still are on her side!!" Raven shouted.

"I am not on her side!! It is wrong to just kill her like that Rae!!" BeastBoy shouted.

"Whatever." Raven said, not caring in what BeastBoy said. Terra was nothing to her, just a low life trader.

"She surrenders." Robin said, as he pointed to Terra.

"You guys win! I'll leave." Terra said, as she had her hand in the air.

"And don't come back!" Raven shouted. Terra then flew away on a rock, and the Teen Titans all flew back to their T tower, to go celebrate.

"Oh boy, I cant wait to go home and eat. I'm starving!!" Cyborg said, as his stomach growled.

"We all are Cyborg." Robin said, as they parked the T-car and walked inside the tower.

"Hey, Cy, wanna play a game? One on one, I'm sure I can beat you this time!!" BeastBoy challenged.

"Your on! Just after I eat." Cyborg said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Then, hurry up. Hey Raven, what are you doing?" BeastBoy asked, as he took a seat and stared at her. Waiting for an answer.

"Your not mad anymore?" Raven asked, confused in how his mood changed.

"Mad? I was never mad." BeastBoy said, as he too got a bit confused.

"Oh…well I am going to my room." Raven said, as she started to walk up the stairs.

"But I was going to ask if you wanted to play with me and Cy." BeastBoy offered.

"No thanks. I am going to meditate." Raven said.

"Okay then.." BeastBoy said, as he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Okay." Raven said, not caring.

"Hey Robin, what are you doing?" BeastBoy asked, as he started to stare at Robin. Waiting for an answer.

"I am going to help train Starfire." Robin said.

"Can I help?" BeastBoy asked, with a puppy dog face.

"No. sorry BeastBoy, but Starfire only asked me." Robin said.

"Aww…I'm sure she will let me help if I ask her." BeastBoy said, as he smile crept on his face.

"Aren't you going to play with Cy?" Robin asked, trying to make BeastBoy forget about training.

"Oh yeah! Hey Cy!" BeastBoy shouted, as he ran into the dinning room. Robin toke a sigh of relief, and headed towards the training room.

"Yes BeastBoy?" Cyborg asked, as his mouth was full of noodles.

"Are we going to play yet?" BeastBoy asked.

"You sure like getting your butt kicked huh?" Cyborg asked, laughing.

"Hey! It's you who is getting butt kicked this time!" BeastBoy said, as he put the game disc in the system.

"Oh no, its not me. It's never me." Cyborg bragged.

"Mm hm." BeastBoy said.

"Mm hm." Cyborg copied.

"So you wanna play like that, huh?" BeastBoy said, as he got annoyed with Cyborg mocking him.

"So you wanna play like that, huh?" Cyborg mocked.

"Stop!" BeastBoy shouted.

"Stop!" Cyborg mocked again. Raven came stomping into the room.

"Can you two be any louder? I am trying to meditate." Raven said.

"Tell Cyborg to stop mocking me!" BeastBoy shouted, pointing to Cyborg in childish way.

"BeastBoy, Cyborg, just shut up and play your game." Raven said.

"Oh yeah, the game!" BeastBoy said, completely forgetting about the fight.

"What would we do without him?" Cyborg asked, as he chuckled.

"We would actually get some sleep." Raven said, as she left back to her room.

"She is right….hey BeastBoy, what game is this?" Cyborg asked, as the game started.

"It's Get Me Squishy." BeastBoy said. The two then started to play.

"I cant believe you!!" Slade shouted.

"You were the one controlling me! I couldn't do anything anymore, I was weak!" Terra shouted in her defense.

"I gave you another chance, and you still fail me! I have no choice but to tell you to leave." Slade said.

"Slade, it wasn't my fault! Yo-"

"Enough! Out, out, out!!!" Slade shouted.

Terra gave him a glare, then stomped out. Slade took a sigh of relief, then turned to his screen.

"You stupid Teen Titans. Stupid, stupid!!" Slade shouted. "You have defeated me so many times, so many times I tell you!!"

"I have been able to defeat everyone who has stood in my way, except you!! I don't think I will ever defeat you! Then again, I might just live to lose. I might just be a failure forever." Slade said, as he thought for a while.

"You win every time. You have that goof ball BeastBoy. You have that wanna be tema leader, Robin. The sweet alien girl, Starfire. The weird demon Raven. And the robotic man, Cyborg. How stupid this team sounds, you still beat me. Still!!" Slade shouted, punching a nearby wall.

"I wil watch some TV to get my mind off things." Slade said, as he sat on his couch and turned on the TV. He started flipping the channels. As each one contained of Teen Titans victory. He finally stopped on a news channel. The news lady started speaking.

"Hi, I'm standing right here, in front of the scene. The scene in which, yet again, the Powerpuff Girls won another battle. Mojo Jojo's newest creation, known as Beth, was a robot designed to defeat the girls this morning. It turned out, Beth, ended in failure. Mojo Jojo hasn't been spotted, since the battle." The lady said, as the commercials started.

"It's good to know I am not the only failure." Slade said, as he shut off the TV. He then went to go get his newspaper. The title had both hero's victories.

"Do these people ever get bored with them?!?" Slade shouted in annoyance. He flipped the newspaper, until a certain page caught his eye.

_Retirement! Evil Retirement Co. Where Villains….Retire._

"Hmm, sounds good. I did like relaxing like I did in front of the TV. And look, they even give me free fuzzy socks. Seems like I will be saying, a good bye to the Teen Titans." Slade said, as he folded the paper, and headed up to his room.

He started packing his clothes, then, he headed back down stairs. As he went to write a note to the Teen Titans. He finished, and put it into his super-mailbox. It was sucked in, and it traveled down the tub to the Teen Titans mailbox. Slade then headed out.

He walked down at least a mile. Until he reached Evil Retirement Co. on one window, it had a picture of three girls.

"Must be the Powerpuff Girls." Slade said to himself. He then entered Evil Retirement Co.

"Slade?!? You are retiring?!?" Terra shouted in shock. Slade sighed, Terra was someone he didn't want to see.

"Yes I am retiring. I see you are as well." Slade said.

"Yup. I am actually quitting the bad side, and going on the good side. I learned that this was also a switching company." Terra said.

"Good. Now, I must go." Slade said. He entered the office, and took a seat. Someone was next to him, and was squirming a bit. He felt fur on him, and he quickly jumped up.

"Your…a monkey?!?" Slade said in surprise. He never heard of evil monkeys before.

"yes I am a monkey. Is there a problem with that?!?" Mojo shouted.

"N-no. Who are you?" Slade asked.

"I am Mojo. Evil genius monkey. I am the Powerpuff Girl's rival. Or..ex-rival. I am retiring." Mojo said.

"I am Slade. Teen Titan's enemy. Ex-enemy. I am retiring too." Slade said. The two shook hands.

"Yes, I got angry with always losing. So I just decided to rest for the rest of my life." Mojo said.

"Same here. How long have you been waiting here?" Slade asked.

"About two hours or so." Mojo said.

"Oh. I don't know if I could go on with this retirement. I still feel as if the evil will stay in me." Slade said.

"I feel the same. I don't think I could go a day without laughing like an evil monkey." Mojo said.

"I don't think I could go a day without taking over someone. Or fighting the Teen Titans." Slade said.

"I…..don't want to retire!!" Mojo suddenly shouted, as he jumped out of his chair.

"Me neither!" Slade shouted, doing the same.

"Okay boys, have an evil day." The lady at the desk said.

"You too. Lets go." Mojo said, as he and Slade walked out. They got out, then stopped, and turned to face each other.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Mojo said, as he held his hand out. Slade shook it.

"Nice knowing you to, Mojo." Slade said. Mojo then brought his hands back, and was about to leave, when a thought came across his mind.

"Slade, wait!" Mojo called. Slade stopped, and turned to face a running Mojo.

"What is it?" Slade asked.

"You are always fed up with losing to the Teen Titans right?" Mojo asked.

"Yes." Slade said.

"And I am always fed up with losing to the Powerpuff Girls. Why don't we…work together to beat both? With my genius brain, and your evil ways, we could probably finally get victory." Mojo said.

Slade thought for a while, before shaking Mojo's hand, in agreement.

* * *

**Looks Like Mojo and Slade will be doing some team work. Check my profile everyday to check to see what story I update. I do change my **_**Updates **_**section everyday to tell you if I have updated. Thanks!**

**Review.**


End file.
